


Date Night

by FearTheSpork



Series: Wings and Things [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dating is hard when you live with an Angel, F/M, More love for the wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has a date with a perfectly normal, lovely guy. So why can't she stop thinking about the Devil?</p>
<p>Set in the Sympathy for an Angel universe, a few months after the last fic ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'd like to apologise for my extended absence. After finals were over, I ended up in hospital for two weeks with a super bad chest infection (which is not good for me seeing as I'm a bad asthmatic). So I had very little access to the internet and even less will to write anything. I was released on Friday and I've been itching to write something ever since.
> 
> This was supposed to be smut but I liked it the way it was and I think adding smut would have ruined it. It's also turned into a series because I love writing Lucifer with wings, so expect another one after this!
> 
> I've missed you guys but all the new stories got me through a shitty two weeks!

Chloe Decker may not have been the best actress in the game, way back when she'd actually considered it a viable career- back when she was insane, she'd tell you now. But then, on the flip side of that argument, she wasn't exactly the worst out there either.

Unlike several of her peers, who could only be described as hammy at best, she'd at least managed to perfect her expressions enough that they were passable in the real world.

What she would have done without her ' _innocent_ ' expression during her teen years, she would never know. The big blue doe eyes and pouty lips had worked every time when her father had caught her sneaking into the house after some wild, booze soaked party.

It had never failed to get him on her side because he was a sucker for his daughter.

It had little effect on her mother of course, but Chloe blamed that on the fact that Penelope Decker had probably invented the look in the first place.

However, Chloe's _'I'm so interested, please continue_ ' expression hadn't been perfected until she was at least twenty-one. Definitely somewhere after her brief foray with Hot Tub High School but before she'd met Dan. She wasn't sure exactly.

After their wedding, she'd never really needed to call upon her limited skills as an actress again unless there was a suspect that she really need to get talking.

Thankfully though, she found that recalling it was just like riding a bike. You never really forget how to play up the dumb SoCal blonde routine.

Hmm, maybe she was better actress than she gave herself credit for, she mused idly.

Her date was still painfully oblivious to her glazed expression at least. Probably for the best, in her opinion. Marcus Watts, thirty two and from New Jersey, was seated across from her in the cosy little restaurant he'd picked out.

He'd invited her out after several less than suave attempts at flirting while she'd been in line to register her new car at the DMV.

Which, you know, to be fair on him, wasn't the strangest place she'd been asked out.

_Lucifer smirking at her over a dead body being the clear winner in that competition._

So, in some weird semblance of trying to have a normal life -angel of the Lord living in her house notwithstanding- she'd said yes.

_Oh sweet regret, I hardly knew ye._

It had started out quite well. She'd left Trixie with a sulking Lucifer, instructing her eight year old that under no circumstances should Lucifer be allowed to follow her. She'd given Trixie permission to use as many dirty tactics as possible to ensure that the Devil was kept in line.

Emotional blackmail was not off the cards when it came down to it. In hindsight, it seemed that she'd actually left her daughter as the babysitter tonight.

Maybe she could pull Lucifer out of the mood he'd been in for the past few days because _Jesus_ \- for an angelic being, he could certainly hold a grudge. But, he'd at least managed to compliment her dress sincerely on her way out of the door.

_"Chloe... if he doesn't fall over himself at how divine you look tonight, then he's not worth your time."_

She'd fought her blush back the entire way to her car, convincing herself that this date was the right way to go. A step forward after a mostly abysmal year of getting her heart broken and discovering her partner was literally Satan.

Then there she was at the restaurant, with Marcus telling her she looked very pretty and Lucifer's much more poetic words still ringing in her ears. Her date was now bathed in the soft orange glow of the candles on their table, the atmosphere practically perfect and it should have been romantic.

If only he wasn't still talking animatedly about his job and she could just get Lucifer out of her head for a moment.

Now, don't get her wrong. Talking about work could have been an interesting subject in small doses. She had an exciting job and she was sure that Marcus had some gripping stories as well.

But three hours of tales from the DMV later and the initial enthusiasm she'd had for the date was waning fast. As was her interest in being here at all. Marcus was a nice guy, in his own way. He was that boy next door kind of good looking- had probably been on the football team in high school. He was polite, inviting, courteous. All the things she should have found attractive in a partner.

All the sensible things she should be looking for on the first proper date she'd really had since her ex-husband was incarcerated.

She didn't count pizza nights with her new housemate and her daughter as a date.

Not really.

She decided to tune in briefly to the one-sided conversation, just in case Marcus had changed the subject.

"And then Angie said-" She quickly tuned out again. Nope, still on the riveting underbelly of the DMV. Good. That meant she didn't have to change up the 'nod and hum' rhythm she'd been mindlessly keeping up.

Anyhow, she was on the verge of giving up and just openly thinking about Lucifer anyway. Why not?

Ever since he'd practically moved in with them, he'd been... She didn't know if strange was the right word. On the surface he was still the same old Lucifer. Brash, a little rude and to top it all off, the innuendo was almost never ending. She couldn't so much as eat a banana without hearing about it for hours afterwards.

There was also the small problem of Trixie picking up British swear words.

She'd almost had a heart attack one morning when her child had proudly proclaimed, " _Bloody Hell mommy!_ " It was safe to say that Lucifer had made a swift exit before she'd even had the chance to yell at him.

But on the other hand, there was also something fundamentally different that lurked just under the surface of his carefully crafted persona. Maybe it was the sudden shock of having his wings back, or the fact that he'd broken down in front of her that night in the living room. She couldn't put her finger on it. But Lucifer was changing.

He was softer than before. There were less suggestions of sex and more suggestions of dates instead. Bouquets of flowers left for her at work and dinner made for her when she came home.

He babysat Trixie without complaint- a miracle in itself.

When he was free of responsibilities at Lux and the so called secretive 'project' he was working on with his brother, he helped her on cases.

It was business as usual really.

At night, when they were winding down and there was nothing to do, he told them wondrous stories that had them both captivated. He read to her daughter before bed and actually managed to be relatively handy with a tool box- which she would not admit to finding sexy, especially the image of him in that bloody tool belt.

Honestly, it just wasn't appropriate or _fair_ that he looked so attractive in a white wife-beater, covered in dirt and oil.

It was a strange thing to say but... he was almost domesticated.

The arrival of the waiter with their cheque startled her out of her thoughts and she glanced at Marcus to check if he'd noticed her mental absence. He was smiling at her warmly and she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. He hadn't noticed at all. She really shouldn't be sitting here, thinking about Lucifer like this when she was on a date with another man.

Ugh. Even when he wasn't actually in the room, he was still there somehow.

Marcus was giving her a look. That end of date look that said, my place or yours? By his standards it must have been going swimmingly so far. When she didn't say anything to answer his silent question, he cleared his throat and sent her a charming smile.

"So Chloe, how about I take you back to my place?" Off her look, he quickly amended, "Just for some coffee!" She should have found his nervousness cute.

She did... in a way. In an- I'm not in the least bit attracted to you- way.

The feeling of frustration that bubbled up in her chest was jolting. Marcus was sweet and the date hadn't been all that bad. She'd certainly had worse in her younger years. It was just the sort of evening she should have found entertaining.

_So why was she pining for a night in with the Devil instead?_

-

Letting herself into an oddly quiet house half an hour later, she could never remember having a date that ended before nine o'clock. Perhaps she should feel guilty that she'd faked a headache to get out of any more of Marcus's company.

But all she really felt was relief.

Closing the door with a soft click, she rounded the corner in search of Lucifer and her daughter.

Usually when she got home late, they were both waiting up for her. They'd have been up to some sort of mischief at some point in the day. Something that usually needed to be cleaned up before they could go about making dinner.

Lucifer was the King of keeping children entertained. In mostly, messy, noisy ways.

But tonight the house was quiet, the only light coming from the living room being the soft glow of the lamp. No cartoons were playing and she couldn't hear giggles coming from any of the closets.

When she finally found them, her mood lifted from the miserable slump it had been in.

She dropped her purse onto the coffee table, leaning her hip against the wall and folding her arms to take in the scene that she walked in on. Lucifer was splayed out over the couch in that way that he always was. Even when he wasn't actively trying to, he still took up half of the room by presence alone.

One huge, glossy white wing was draped over her coffee table.

The other was folded over himself and Trixie, who was face down on his chest and snoring so loudly that Chloe was surprised they were both still asleep. Granted, Trixie could sleep through a bomb going off and Lucifer had proven to be just as bad.

It had been jarring at first, the unfamiliar wave of affection that had engulfed her at this now regular sight. Trixie had latched onto Lucifer with all of her might and she refused to let go.

After losing Dan, Chloe guessed that the thought of Lucifer not being there would have broken her little girl.

So in the end, Chloe hadn't had the heart to tell Trixie to stop treating Lucifer like he was her father. She couldn't bear to tell her that her real daddy still loved her with all of his heart. That Dan pined for her from his prison cell.

She couldn't bring herself to ruin this bond that had seemingly grown overnight. Lucifer was fiercely protective of her. Of them both, these days. He no longer shied away from her affection, or the hugs that could knock the breath out of a normal person.

Any lingering doubt that she'd had about him seemed to evaporate and she was suddenly overcome with the urge to tell him that her date had been a huge mistake. That she was sorry she'd tried to distance herself from him by going out with another man. Recalling the flash of hurt on his face when she'd informed him of her plans for the evening forced her to move her feet and she padded across the room to kneel at his side, avoiding his spread out wing so as not to wake him too soon.

She cocked her head at how young he looked in his sleep.

Her eyes traced his bold features, drinking them in during this rare, uninterrupted moment. The long eyelashes, high cheekbones. From here it wasn't hard to see him as an angel. The sharpness of his jawline, covered in rough stubble contrasted with the softness of his skin and... wait, what had she been thinking about?

She shook herself.

Time to wake up sleeping beauty, she thought. "Lucifer," she squeezed his bicep softly to pull him out of sleep without waking her slumbering daughter as well. "Hey, Luce come on. I'm home." He shifted at last, his face scrunching up for a moment before he yawned and opened his eyes.

He met her gaze almost immediately, those big brown eyes staring up at her like she was his salvation.

A girl could get a complex, being looked at like that.

"Well, this _is_ a delightful way to wake up," he purred, voice rough with sleep and she shifted softly under his intense gaze. His eyes only left hers for a moment to check the clock on the wall. When he read the time, his whole body seemed to relax. "Oh good. You're home early darling."

She ignored just how delighted he sounded about it.

"Hmm. I guess it just wasn't meant to be," she shrugged innocently, in an attempt to play it off as something unimportant. He didn't even try to hide the beaming smile that broke across his face. Her heart missed a beat in her chest before resuming it's hammering pace. She glanced at her snoring child and tried to steer the subject away from her night to theirs. "Did you two have fun?"

Lucifer snorted softly. "We watched Beauty and the Beast, followed by Lilo and Stitch and I died a little inside. Other than that, yes. It was quite entertaining," his eyes sparkled with some inside joke and she cocked her head at him.

She knew that look all too well.

"Okay, what has my spawn been telling you this time-"

She was startled by the force of his wing at her back as it pulled her forward, curling around her and bathing her in warmth. She instantly forgot what she'd been about to say and threw him a dirty look. "Cheater." He knew full well that those wings could send her head spinning. Something about the softness, the warmth in them...

She pulled back, shaking her head at him. His response was to hum happily, the grumpy mood of the past few days seemingly gone now that she'd ditched her date.

He really _had_ been jealous, she mused thoughtfully.

"Mommy?"

Trixie's voice, thick and groggy, was muffled by the feathers that surrounded her. Lucifer moved them until her daughter's ruffled hair appeared and she squinted up at the two of them with bleary eyes.

"Hey babe," Chloe reached out, stroking Trixie's hair. "Did Lucifer behave?"

"I'm still here you know," he griped and was subsequently ignored anyway as Trixie nodded.

"We watched movies and Lucifer complained a lot," she shrugged and Chloe bit back a smile. Their night already sounded much more fun that hers had been. "How was your date?" Well, straight to the point. Seemingly more alert, Trixie pushed herself up until her elbows rested on Lucifer's chest and the feathers of his wing brushed against the top of her head. Chloe couldn't exactly lie to a face like that now could she?

"It was okay. I don't think I'll be seeing him again though."

"Oh. That's _terrible_."

Christ, when had her child become so sarcastic? Chloe didn't know whether to be impressed or horrified about all the things Trixie was picking up from Lucifer and Mazikeen. That's what you get when a demon and the Devil are around your child so much.

Well, she supposed it could be worse. At least she would never be bullied at school again. Not after Lucifer scaring the bejesus out of the last tormentor she'd had.

Trixie didn't even try to hide the smug look she sent Lucifer and Chloe was sure that he returned it. She groaned, sinking further into the little pile they'd all made on the couch as Lucifer's wings tightened around them both.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to have a life with you two working against me?" she sighed, not in the least bit angry with them. If anything she was trying her utmost not to find their conspiring so adorable. Trixie smiled wide because even the most cunning of eight year old's had trouble hiding their emotions at times. She shrugged, giving no answer but to collapse back onto her living pillow and attempt to get comfortable again.

Lucifer on the other hand, had a reply to her question.

"You could always just give in to me," he muttered softly, for her ears only while Trixie shifted to one side. Chloe's eyes met his and she sighed softly- that much closer to giving him what he wanted. What her daughter wanted.

What _she_ wanted.

How had she only just come to this conclusion?

Kicking off her heels, Chloe nudged Lucifer until he shimmied over a bit more, leaving space for her at his side. She curled up next to him, her cheek on his chest to mirror her daughter who lay opposite her. His arm found it's way innocently over her shoulder, tightening a bit when she didn't protest and then they were engulfed by his wings.

Chloe couldn't say that she'd ever prefer any date over this. Not any more. The time for living in denial was over because this was what she wanted, deep down.

Just the three of them, together in their own little white, downy world.

The combination of their warmth and the softness of the feathers was a hard battle to fight against and within ten minutes, Chloe had dozed off against Lucifer's side and Trixie had followed only seconds after her mother.

Lucifer's content feeling magnified tenfold.

That was one date down at least and it hadn't been so bad. It was one less man in L.A to take his Chloe away from him. He heaved a sigh, leaning his head back into the arm of the couch.

_Just a few bloody million more to go._

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't need fillings yet, hang in there. I'm sure I can get sweeter than this.


End file.
